


He Changed My life

by Queer_anarchist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Development, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mpreg, Tags May Change, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Trans Male Character, emotional support characters, enjoy this mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_anarchist/pseuds/Queer_anarchist
Summary: Wyatt Brown was a outgoing boy with a bubbly personality that made him easily like. He was never known to get in trouble in or out of school or cause any problems, that was until he came along and messed things up.Caleb Keen. He's a low-key alcoholic who tended to do things that weren't supposed to be done by any teenagers. He went out to parties and got into drugs at a young age. He never planned on being more than what he is until Wyatt happened.{This story is one I used to have an Wattpad until it was hacked and I've decided to upload it here instead.}
Kudos: 2





	1. Wyatt Brown

Hello, my name is Wyatt Brown. I'm 16, almost 17, years old, and extremely gay. My life is pretty tame and I'm like most average teenage boys except that I was born a female but have always known that I was really a boy. I get a testosterone shot that I get about every two to four weeks, it depends, that keeps everything in check, including birth control, we don't want to have any mini Wyatts running around. 

I have one best friend among my many so-called "friends," and her name Kayda. She's always been there for me no matter how bad things got. We first met when we were 10 at the summer camp we both attended. She's not super feminine and has a more tom-boy personality which is probably why we became so close. 

A few months back I found out that my mother, who I love dearly, is expecting another baby! I've always wanted to have a younger sibling since I was younger. None of us know the gender and my mom said she wants to wait until she gives birth to the baby, but I'm hoping it a boy. I already have an older sister and I really don't feel the need for another one. 

Me and my older sister have never really been close even when we were younger and honestly, I can't tell you why. Her name is Everly. She's 21 and in college, so I really don't see her often, and when I do it's not like we spend a lot of time talking to each other. Either way, I still love and care for her no matter how little we talk or hang out. 

Even though I'm gay, I've never had a boyfriend. I guess that's not really shocking if you know me well enough. I don't try to put myself out there. I may know a lot of people and I may be "friends" with them but that doesn't mean I've tried to get myself a boyfriend. Kayda has always pushed me to meet someone but I guess I just haven't had the interest in actually going for it, but that doesn't mean I haven't had crushes on people before.

I've had plenty of small, meaningless crushes that have come and go, but even with those I never actually made it known to the people I've liked. Honestly, I haven't told anyone when I would have crushes on people, especially Kayda. The only serious crush I've had is on this guy named Caleb Keen. He's the worst possible person to have a crush on but I can't help it. It sucks, I actually hate it but here I am, still head over heels for a horrible guy with a terrible personality.

Maybe one day I'll find someone who truly loves me and I feel the same way. but for now, I'll keep everything to myself, especially my stupid little crush on Caleb Keen and his stupid hot face.


	2. Caleb Keen

My name's Caleb, I'm 18 and I'm a student at Reign High School, sadly. People tend to accuse me of being a bad person because of the things I do in my spare time. I do drugs, smoke cigarettes, and drink alcohol. I also like to have sex, to put it frankly, and a lot of it. I have two younger siblings that I take care of, my brother and sister they're both five years old. When my parents died in a car crash, my uncle got full custody of us, but we don't live with him anymore. My brother and sister are twins and and they mean the world to me. They are all I have left and I'd do anything to protect them. 

My little brother's name is Eli, he's energetic around his sister and I, but he becomes introverted around people he doesn't know well. He loves to read and is an extremely smart child. A lot of his clothes and toys though are hand-me-downs of mine since I can't afford to buy him new stuff. For how little of his own things he has, he is very grateful and I'm so glad that he's easy to handle. My little sister Eden is something else, nothing gets past that little girl. She has much more perspective than she lets on. She's also an outgoing, protective girl. Even though her brother is technically older, he relies on her more than anything. She is one to speak her mind on how she feels and when she feels it, that's what I love about her so much. She's brutally honest but super sweet at the same time. She also loves to play Barbies, dress up, and paint nails. She's the only girl in the household so she knows how to get her way with us. Uncle Carl tries to get the twins new stuff whenever he can but I know it's not easy to buy things for two young children.

I, on the other hand, am not as interesting as my siblings. My favorite color is red, I love tattoos and I have quite a few of my own. I love to cook for the people I love, I enjoy riding my motorcycle, I work in an auto repair shop with my uncle, and I enjoy partying. For all the rumors about me I'm actually a pretty boring person. Im an average teenager who just happens to have a pretty shitty life and there is no way of fixing that till I'm older and less addicted to drugs and such. 

My biggest regret in life is the first time I started drinking, when I was 13. I did them because I needed some type of escape. At that time, my parents had just passed away. My crazy, fucked up friend introduced me to all the fun you could have with alcohol and I got hooked. And around that time, I started to figure out who I was. I came to conclusion that I was probably bisexual because, I started to feel attracted to guys just as much as girls, but I mostly date girls. An alcoholic who enjoys fucking both men and women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I really suck at updating my story in a timely manner. The first few chapters are gonna be a bit messy compared to the rest since I wrote it when I was 14. Anyway's I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of this lovely story!


	3. School days

Wyatt-

I woke up to the sound of my mom at my door, "Wyatt sweetie! You need to get up for school!" 

I groaned out "Five more minutes!"

"Young man you already have two tardies this week! You can not going to be late again!" My mother shouted through the door.

I mumbled some unpleasant words and stumbled out of bed to my bathroom. I pushed the door open and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. After I brushed and flossed my teeth. I tried to comb through my messy white hair, and when I was finally satisfied with myself, i went to find what to wear today.

I walked to my closet and grabbed whatever would look remotely cute together and was ready. There’s no need to waste time on trying to look cute for people who don’t matter in the future. 

After I was done, I went downstairs and grabbed a few pieces of bacon and walked outside to see Kayda already there and waiting for me in her red, old, beat up Camaro. She honked the horn, "Wyatt, come on! We're going to be late!"

I quickly run to her car, open the door and get in, "Yeah, yeah, don't become my mom."

Once we got to school, we unpacked at our lockers and went to class. My first period is Science. it is one of my least favorite subjects, but I don't hate it. My teacher was currently saying something about equations of motion. I stared out the window loving the bright sunshine of the morning. God I wish I could go outside and get out of here. My thoughts were interrupted by my teacher, "Mr. Brown!"

My attention gets drawn to her, "Yes!"

"Could you repeat what i said?"

"v = v0 + at

s = s0 + v0t + ½at2

v2 = v02 + 2a(s − s0)

v̅ = ½(v + v0)"

My teacher raised her eyebrow and turned her back to the board, "Next time pay attention Mr. Brown."

o-o-o-o

The bell finally rings and we all leave class. "Thank God. I was dying in there." I ran to Kayda as she walked out of her English class. "You're lucky you get to have English first thing in the morning." 

She rolls her eyes at me, "Nerd."

I poke her arm and roll my eyes. 

"Hey weirdo! We have to get to math, if Mr. Wegman catches us late, he'll kill us." My friend Matt calls after me. We met in 7th grade and have been friends since. He's cute, but not my type. We always walk to math together since we're in the same class.

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

"Ew, tell that to your future boyfriend, not me,"

I roll my eyes and speed walk to my favorite class of the day, math!

After all of my other subjects, I have lunch. I have lunch at 6th period, which means that Ihave quite a few classes beforehand.

I walk to my locker and grab my lunch, and meet my friends at the doors to the cafeteria.

We all sit down and Kayda starts gulping her food down.

"Slow down, Kayda. You might choke!" I exclaim

"nohim note" She tries to talk.

"Whatever you say," I reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that my posting schedule will never be normal and I'm truly sorry for that y'all.


	4. Hangovers

Caleb-

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 8:00 and I had to wake up the twins. I know I shouldn’t have stayed up all night drinking. It’s not like it was even fun anymore. 

I drag myself out of bed and stumble to the hallway, completely hungover. "Kids... It's time to get up!" I walk into Eli's room and see him fast asleep. I open his curtains to let some sun light in and he groans, "Come one buddy time to get up..."

He sits up and rubs his eyes, "Okay, Caleb..." He rolls himself out of bed.

"Okay buddy, pick out your outfit while I go wake up Eden,okay?"

He goes to his drawers and starts pulling out a blue shirt, "Okay!"

I walk down the hall to Eden's room and do the same to her as I did Eli, "Come on, Princess you gotta get up."

She puts the pillow over her head, "No!"

I walk over and gently pull the covers off of her, "Does the tickle monster have to get you?" 

She used her pillow as a shield, "Noooo. He'll never get me!"

"Alright then you asked for it, "I began to tickle her sides and she began to laugh hysterically.

"NO! NO! NO! HAHA! CALEB STOP IT!" She started to turn pink. 

Then her brother came into the room yelling, "Don't worry princess, I will save you!" He charged at me and I grabbed him and turned him upside-down and began to tickle him as well.

"No. You shall not hurt my brave knight!" Eden then leaps onto my back and pushes me to the ground.

They both put one foot on my back, giggle and high-five each other.

"Okay, okay, ya little warriors it's time to get ready for school." They both then giggle one last time before Eli goes back to his room and gets ready for school. And Eden starts to do the same as I leave hers.

I go down stairs and make them both breakfast, their favorite, waffles. Eden get blueberry and Eli gets strawberry. 

I put the plates on the table and start making their lunches as they come charging into the living area with their bookbags. 

They sit down at the table and start to wolf down their breakfast, still giggling. I smiled happily seeing them so happy. At least I could keep the darkness away from them.

I shake the dark thoughts emerging in my head and give them their lunches as they finish their breakfast and put their plates in the sink.

We go out to the car, and I start the engine as I drive them to school.

We get there in about 10 minutes and they both give me one last hug before walking into the school building. I wave and yell to them, "Bye! Have fun you two!"

They smile at me one last time and enter their school. Bye.

I then drove off back home to get myself ready for the day.

When I get home, I go upstairs to take a shower. Then, I brush my teeth and go to my room to pick out my outfit. I settle on some black ripped skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and some black combat boots.

I was now pulling up to a McDonald's drive thru, "Hi welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

I cleared my throat and gave her my order, "Can I get two bacon eggs and cheese McGriddles and one large iced coffee, please." 

"Okay your total is $8.48, please pull around to the second window."

After I got my food, I quickly ate and made my way to school. 

I pull up to school and park just in time to get my ass to the first period. Math. 

I sit through class on occasions actually taking notes. I didn't bother taking too many in math because it is one of my best subjects.

*Ring ring*

The bell rang and I went to my locker to quickly throw my books in there, before I made my way out of the building. There was no need to sneak when no one really cared if you showed up or not. 

I met my friends somewhere downtown before we went on our merry little way to do what we did best, drink or do drugs. I just had to make sure I had time to pick up the kids soberly,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two in one week?? Wild. Anyways the first few are going to be shorter than the newer ones. I wrote these chapters when I was like 15 and had a super short attention span when it came to writing this story. I hope you enjoy it anyways. Feel free to leave me comments about what I should change or edit.


	5. A party (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer and it's already split up into two parts so that's how it's going to stay. I know I could just mash them together and call it a day but then I'd have to go through and edit more than I already have been and I'm kinda lazy. I hope y'all enjoy this chapel in the next in the mean time.

Wyatt-

I was walking down the hall feeling the great blast of Friday afternoon. "God it feels good to finally be at the end of the week." I stretched my arms out in front of me.

Kayda smiled and said, "Yeah especially this Friday in particular." She smirked and I looked at her confused.

She gave me a shocked look, "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" I shake my head no. "There's a party tonight at a guy named Jasper's place..." I made an 'o' shape with my mouth. She looked at me giving me a hopeful look, "You are going, right?"

I thought about it tapping my chin, "I don't know Kayda, I don't think-" 

She cut me off mid-sentence and said, "You're going it's final. You don't want me telling your mom about your little -"

I put my hands up defensively, "Okay, okay, okay. I'll go. Now, let's just get through our last class then we'll all meet up at the guy's house, alright?"

She smiled at me sweetly, putting her hands at her side, "But of course."

We then stop at my history class and I go into the classroom, sitting down and sighing. "Ahhh safe at last."

My teacher Mrs. Boyar, we call her Mrs. B, walks in and sits down at her desk. "Okay class please open up your books to page 280, please. Today we're taking a trip back to the Louisiana Purchase."

I open my text book and begin to take notes.

-mini time skip to after class-

After about 40 minutes or so, the bell rang signalling the end of class. I got up and left with my belongings, I speed walked to my locker desperately trying to get there before Kayda.

When I got there, I threw my books in and grabbed my bookbag. I shut my locker but as I turned I came face to face with a sinisterly smiling Kayda. "Hello there, you man-hoe. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me." She then grabs my shoulder and leaves me outside. "Let's go to a party... shall we..." I shivered feeling the fear build up in my throat.

We met at the driveway of the host's house at about 8:00-ish. I stood there uncomfortably shuffling. I had never been to a party before so I didn't know what to expect.

We went inside and almost immediately we were offered drinks. I almost got whiplash from it.

I delicately grabbed a drink and started to sip it. At first, I cringed at little from the odd taste but eventually I grew to kinda like it. 

Kayda then began grabbing my arm, and dragging me to the dance floor smiling like a fool.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caleb's POV

I walked into my friend Jasper's house and gave him a side hug, we patted each other on the back. "Yo, what's good?" He asks me as I grab a beer.

I take a sip, "Nothing much, just hanging with you bastards." I gestured to all my friends and they laughed and slapped my back.

Jasper then looks to the side and sees a girl dancing on the floor next to a kid with white hair and piercings. He rubbed his hands together and looked at us, "Boys, I think I'm gonna go get some girls' ' He smiled and walked to her and started flirting with her.

My friend Adam scoffed. "Pfft. Can't he ever think with his head and not his dick for once in his life?"

I laughed "It's Jasper, you know he won't."

I then leave to go to the counter and select from the gourmet of alcohol.I settled on some tequila. I began to drink and drink, and some girls started to come up to me flirting and I just waved them off as I continued to drink.

I eventually sat down and played some poker, placing wages on who was gonna pass out first. All the while I drank beer after beer, and I even went and danced a little on the occasion too. 

But eventually it got a little too fuzzy for me.


	6. A party (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has sex in it so if you don't like it I would suggest you just skip the chapter and wait for the next.

Wyatts-

I was sitting in an unoccupied room drinking my Sprite. Kayda was still downstairs probably flirting with Jasper... I didn't quite understand why, Kayda wasn't usually the type to flirt, but I'm just gonna guess it's the alcohol. 

All of the sudden the door to the room slammed open and a very, very drunk Caleb came stumbling in. He attempted to grab a nearby nightstand, but ended up knocking everything off of it, then falling to the floor.

I covered my mouth and made a squeaking noise. I got up and rushed over to him to try and help him up.

I reach out my hand to him and I feel my face heat up. "H-hey, w-would you like some h-help?"

He waves his hand at me and puts his hand on the nightstand in an attempt to get up, "Nah, I'm good." He then manages to get up. And immediately, trips again but this time onto the bed.

I sit back to where I was before, and try to hide my blush by hanging my head Low.

He looked at me with glossed eyes, "Hey we go to the same school right? What's your name?"

I look up blushing like a mad man, "U I- uh, W-Wyatt. My name is Wyatt."

He smiled at me slurring his words, "Oh cool, I'm Caleb."

I mumbled under my breath, "I know..."

He looked at me confused, "What?"

I blushed even more, "Uh... nothing." I rub my face trying to hide my embarrassment. 

He must've noticed because he walked over and grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I sat there shocked turning redder by the second.

He suddenly leaned over and kissed me roughly pushing me back slightly. I was a little shocked at first but I began to kiss back. 

I leaned by in the chair, and as the kiss went on he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

He licked my bottom lip hungrily asking for entrance, I part my lips slightly granting his wish. His tongue quickly made its way into my mouth exploring every crevice.

I felt his cold, rough hands make their way up my shirt, they slowly started to make their way up fumbling with the bottom of my binder to get under it. Eventually, he gave up and moved his hands down my sides. I shiver as I let out a soft moan, I can feel him smirking when suddenly he pulls my shirt off completely. He looked at my binder with a tilt of his head and I took it off so he wouldn't have to. He then took off his own shirt and lifted me up and onto the bed, where he pinned me down.

He looked down at my chest licking his lips while doing so causing me to blush a bright red. He looked down at his belt and attempted to undo it. Eventually, I sat up, with a roll of my eyes, and started to undo it for him, but the whole time I was staring at his chest. 

Once his belt was undone, he slipped his pants off taking his boxers with them. I started to stare at his partially erect dick, swallowing nervously noticing the size. "Do you see something you like?" he chuckled while smirking, making my blush deepen. He leaned down as he started to pull my pants off, a minute or so later he gave up and just yanked them off also taking my boxers throwing them somewhere randomly.

He got on top of me and started to grind his dick against my lower half, he let out a low groan, as I arched my back.

A moment later he stopped and I whimpered at the loss of heat, he then started sucking on his fingers lubricating them and lining them up with my entrance slowly pushing them in. I gasped at the foreign feeling closing my eyes tightly groaning in pain. He waited for me to get used to the feeling before he started moving his fingers. Once I was used to it he started moving them in and out scissoring them apart.

He continued this action, losing me up, then taking them out when he felt I was ready. With his now fully erect dick he looked at me and lined it up with my entrance slowly pushing it in.

My eyes widen at the sudden pain causing me to bite my lip trying not to cry, I eventually give up letting a tear roll down my cheek. He stopped moving,  
leaning down and kissing me gently whispering soothing words into my ear making me relax. After letting me adjust he sat up as he started to move slowly causing me to bite my lip roughly while I gripped the sheets.

I looked up at him and whispered the pain that he could move faster, which he did so thrusting a little faster and harder letting out a low groan, and saying "Shit you're so tight."

He continued thrusting at a moderate pace when it started to feel good making me let out a few moans here and there arching my back slightly. I looked up to find him giving me that all-knowing smirk as he began to thrust into me harder, hitting the right spot, causing me to moan loudly and cover my mouth.

"Don't cover your mouth, I like hearing your cute moans" he said as he grabbed my hands pushing them to either side of me. He thrust into me roughly making me wrap my legs around his waist.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear seductively, "I'm gonna cum soon where I should do ''. It sent shivers down my spine, but before I could answer he took my dick and started stroking it at the same pace as his thrust. His thrust began to get more rapid telling me he was close.

I could feel myself tightening up around him making him let out a low moan. He started to pound into my special spot repeatedly before moaning out and releasing his cum inside me, I came shortly after. 

He pulled himself out of me laying next to me panting before he leaned over and kissed me deeply. "That was amazing" he whispered turning into his side, "That was my first" I mumbled before I got up and found my clothes getting dressed. Before I left I looked over at him and seeing he fell asleep I kissed his cheek gently and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex chapters are always weird for me to start writing but I wrote this one when I was like 15 so that's fun for me. I would say that it's not that bad. Anyways I hope you guys liked and enjoy this chapter and the next.


	7. The after math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaaaa two chapters in one week???? Hahah Hey everyone who's actually reading my story I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Wyatts 

I limped downstairs wincing with each step. When I finally got to the door I just started to walk home. 

God. How stupid can I be. I just lost my virginity... At a party. To Caleb flipping keen. And the worst part about it is that it'll never mean anything to him.

I sigh to myself feeling tears threatening to fall, but I held them back, I don't want to cry in public, that would be embarrassing.

Nevertheless the walk home was torture. As soon as I walked in the door though my mom was there. 

She hugged me tightly. "Welcome home, Asher." She grabbed my chin so I would look at her, "I'm not going to ask where you've been, or what you've been doing. I know you're responsible enough to handle yourself. But I do need to ask, how you're feeling..." She trailed off trying to look me in the eye, but I wouldn't let her.

I still put on my best fake smile for her though, "Yeah mom I was responsible. But I'm fine thanks for asking!"

She looked at me as if she wasn't totally convinced, but let me go on my merry way upstairs.

As soon as I shut the door I crashed on my bed and started sobbing my eyes out.

My muffled words just filled my ears as I cried, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid... STUPID!" 

My fingers clamped the sheets of my bed. My chest felt heavy, and my eyes were irritated. I even began to shake a little too. But despite all of that, I continued to ball my miseries into my pillow.

Only when I started to choke from the huge lump in my throat, did I stop. I wiped my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. I felt my eyelids get heavy as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Caleb's POV

When I came to, my head was throbbing and I knew that in the morning I would have a massive hangover. I felt a cold breeze across my skin causing me to look down, and I realized that I was naked. 

"Oh great" I mumbled to myself seeing as no one else was in the room with me. 

I stood up slowly, still feeling a little wobbly from all the alcohol I drank. Finally managing to stand up straight I made my way around the room grabbing my clothes and getting dressed.

Once I was fully clothed, I made my way downstairs slowly and began looking for Jasper. I finally found him dancing with some random chick so I pulled him away and he looked at me with a glare.

"What the fuck dude?!" he yelled at me angrily causing me to chuckle,"I was dancing with some really hot chick" he said still giving me a death glare.

"Look man, I'm sorry but I really need to go. My uncle called and said he had to leave early for work or whatever so I needed to take the twins to school" I lied smoothly.

"It sucks you have to go so early but I understand you have the twins to take care of so get going dude, oh and be careful driving you did drink a lot" he said with a chuckle causing my lips to form a goofy grin.

I walk out the door, and go to my car. When I get in I put my head on the wheel, and mumble to myself, "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" 

After a few moments, I shake myself out of my thoughts and start the car. "I doubt it matters anyway."

As I'm driving I, the past events of tonight are arranging themselves in my head. I can vaguely remember a person and being in a room. But it's all a blur, and after that point I don't remember anything else. I grunt frustrated with myself.

I pull up into my driveway and park, I turn the car off then get out. 

I walk to the front door and fumble with my keys. Once I'm in the door I see my uncle passed out on the sofa. He must have brought the twins back and put them to bed for me.

I go upstairs just to check on them and I see them both sound asleep, so I decide to go to bed myself. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger sorry. But guess what Caleb doesn't remember and Wyatt's regretting the events of the night; poor Wyatt.


	8. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I will be writing a wolf star fanfic with my friend soon but I will still be uploading this due to how many chapters I still have left. I will also be trying to finish it up soon, at least I hope. Anywho I do hope the people who are actually reading this enjoy this lovely chapter.

Wyatt's Mom-

"Bye Mallory, darling." My husband Elijah says as he kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye honey." I smiled as he left waving. 

I wait until he's out of sight then I quietly shut the door, and proceed upstairs to Asher's room. I knock on his door and I get no response. 

Hmm. 

I try once more and I still don't get an answer. 

Oh brother.

I open the door, and I see Asher face down lying on his bed, a dark aura surrounding him. I lightly tap his shoulder, "Wyatt honey. Are you feeling alright? You should have been up for school awhile ago."

Not that it isn't the case any other day.

He turns his head to look at me, but only his head. "Oh... Hey mom. Thanks, but I'm kind of out of it today." 

I nearly screamed at his face, he had bags under his eyes, and his eyes themselves didn't have their usual twinkle, he looked sickly. But he also looked so sad and broken.

Now normally, being the responsible mother I am, I would question him. But I'm going to make an exception this one time. "Oh, well, alright dear," I grab his door knob and half walk out of his room, "Just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." He grumbled it and though he tried to sound indifferent about it, I could practically smell the sadness in his tone.

But despite that, I still shut the door. Looked down at the itty bitty bump on my stomach and gently rubbed it, and whispered, "He'll bounce back, it's one of the advantages of being Wyatt."

Then I walked downstairs to get my phone and I called the school. 

The secretary's voice was sweet, yet official at the same time. "This is the Region High School office. Nancy speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Mrs.Brown. I was just calling to let the school know that Wyatt will be out today due to feeling ill."

"Oh, okay. I'll be sure to mark him as an excused absence in the attendance book." There was a buzz sound, probably from her shifting the phone's position.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"Uh huh. You too." And I hung up.

I rubbed my forehead and I sighed, "Ah well, gotta start today's chores!" I rub my hands together and go to the closest to begin my work.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wyatts POV

I just lied for the first time and to my mom of all people. I could have lied to anyone, and it was her. But I couldn't tell her what was wrong, I'm still processing it myself.

If I need words to describe how I feel I have a few in my mind right now, regret, sadness, and anger .Those are the words I would use.

"Gosh I hate myself so much right now" I whispered to myself since no one was in my room. 

After getting bored of contemplating life, I thought it would be a great idea to take a shower or something of the sorts. So I hauled my little butt out of my bed and trudged to the bathroom.

Since I also felt guilty about lying to my wonderful mother, I snuck around to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I took a look at myself in the mirror and cringed. 

"I look horrible." I mumbled to myself stepping away from the mirror. 

I slipped off my clothes and stepped in the shower and washed up. When I thought I was rid of all my germs, I got out with a sigh.

"I never knew it was possible to hate life this much." I whispered as I redressed myself into fresh clothes.

I walked back to my room and sat down on my bed. My head down and my arms resting on my legs. All I could think about was,

1\. The pain I was in.

2\. What happened that night.

I slapped my forehead.

I screwed up. Big time, worst of it is I can't fix it either.

I laid down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

I could have stopped it. All I had to do was say 'no'. But I didn't. It's no one else's fault, but my own.


	9. Just Caleb...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say about this chapter or anything really so. Just give kudos I guess? This chapter is super short so there's that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The chapters will start to get better soon I hope because they'll be new.

Caleb-

Another party is currently where I'm at, yup you heard that right I'm at another party. I've had way too much to drink and my head's starting to spin. 

Just another day in the life of Caleb. 

I walked over to a table that had some beer. I started to drink profusely.... And about ten minutes later I saw this chick in the corner of the room. She had raven black hair, dark blue eyes, and curves for days. She was wearing a simple blue dress with black heels and some jewelry here and there. 

I put my beer bottle down and strolled up to her making eye contact. I lean on the wall, "Hey. Pretty fun party here, eh?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I come to these kinds of things all the time, it's good as far as party's go."

I stand up and look down at her still making eye contact, "Listen, I won't beat around the bush. Came up to you beca-"

She cut me off putting her finger on my mouth, bringing her body closer to mine, "Shhhh... How about we save that kind of talk for the bedroom." She smirked, and so did I. 

I grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom. I find one that isn't occupied and lead her in locking the door. She immediately strips off her heels and dress leaving her in her bra and underwear. 

I smirked and began to undress myself...

-Time skip after smex-

We finished both panting. I crawled off of her and began to dress myself and she did the same.

She giggled while smirking, "So that's the legendary power of Caleb Keen. Gotta say, you live up to your reputation."

I mischievously smiled at her, "Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself, for an amateur."

She frowned, "Excuse me I've been doing this since I was 15!! I'm far from an amateur!!"

"If that helps you sleep at night, sure." I exited the room leaving her fuming, as I went downstairs. What I said may have sounded harsh, but it's not like it meant anything to me, it never does, none of them ever do.


	10. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have nothing to say other than, I hope you enjoy this lovely little chapter :)

Wyatts 

School. I used to love it, but now it's the last place I want to be... In fear of facing... Him. 

I'd already gotten dressed and brushed my teeth, so I slowly dragged my sorry butt downstairs. I most certainly wasn't looking forward to this horrendous day. 

I hopped and skipped down the stairs to seem a bit happier than I actually was. I saw my mom in the kitchen as I walked to the door, I hated lying to her but I couldn't tell her the truth.

-Time skip to school since I'm lazy-

Once I arrived at school I let out a loud sigh accidentally causing a few peoples heads to turn. I put on the fakers and biggest smile I could before walking inside.

I walked down the hall to my locker avoiding as many people as I could, which for me was unusual. A few people waved or said hi to me and I would smile and say it back even though I wish I didn't have to.

I could spot Kayda from a mile away and I thought I would die there and then. This would be the first time I'm scared to face my best friend.

When I reached mine and Kayda's locker she embraced me in a tight hug. I hugged her back with a soft smile knowing she's probably been really worried about me.

"Where have you been Wyatt and why didn't you return my calls?" She asked me with a worried expression. I sighed, "I was sick for the last week so I've been too exhausted to do much of anything." I simply responded.

I looked over at my locker so I could open it, but instead Kayda grabbed my arm and dragged me to our secret hideout. As she walked her face held a slightly angry expression which worried me greatly. 

She finally stopped pulling my arm out of it's socket when we reached our secret. It wasn't much, it was just an old tree that we found when we first started high school.

She looked at me and shook her head causing me to look at my feet and fiddle with my fingers. "Wyatt I know that's not all, so why are you lying to me?" She asked. 

I looked at her with a frown, "Why do you think I'm lying to you?" I asked, feeling a bit offended as I walked away from her before I could hear her response.

Now it's time for my first day back to school since I got 'sick'. I really hope I don't see him today.


	11. Going to actual class?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry, I kinda forgot about this story due to working on a few other fanfics that I've been writing lately. Anyways I hope you enjoy it if you're actually reading this shit. 
> 
> P.S some references are super old here due to this story being written in like 2016-2017 so please ignore them lmao

Caleb-

For the first time in forever, I decided to go to school (frozen reference even though I hate it). I don't know why I decided to go today but I did. Entering school always felt foreign every time I did it. And this time felt no different, it was just a different day with the same odd teachers and boring-ass students.

My friend Jasper started to make his way over to me slowly but surely. He looked high as fuck which wasn't unusual for him. I remember the day I first met him but I'll save that story for later. 

"Hey man, I see you decided to come to school today what a shock." He said with the stupidest grin on his face. He probably just fucked someone in the janitor's closet like he always does. 

"Yeah, I thought maybe I should at least get some learning in," I replied. He slung his arm around my neck as he leaned against me to stand straight, 'yup definitely high or drunk, maybe both' I thought. I looked at a clock in the hallway and saw I had three minutes to get to class. I decided to just start walking. I get to the door of my 5th-period class, history.

I walk in and take my seat as the bell rings and Jasper sways into his own without somehow magically falling face flat on the floor. 

Mr. Wegman walks in and starts talking about World War I. 

I was jotting down notes about how Japan bombed Pearl Harbor when the door swung open and a skinny, blond-haired kid was panting and sweating. He looked up at me and turned paler than he'd already been. Is that even possible?

Mr. Wegman addresses the kid, "Wyatt, are you okay? Why are you late?" 

This 'Wyatt' kid then looks at Mr. Wegman and says, "I'm fine, and I'm sorry sir. I have no excuse."

Mr. Wegman frowns, "Alright, well, just don't let it happen again, I'll let you off with a warning this time." And Mr. Wegman goes back to the board explaining stuff. 

All that work I'd done to keep myself engaged in the lesson went flying out the door. I was focused on this 'Wyatt' kid as he sat in his seat, which was right next to me. He looked familiar, and his name rang a bell too, but I couldn't pinpoint from when, where, how, or why. 

It's possible it's just because I've seen him around the school, but nine times out of ten I'm high when I'm here so that seems unlikely. So then where?

As I'm contemplating I realize that passing this class is more important and I shake my thoughts away.

-Wyatt-  
I was sitting in class trying to at least pretend to be paying attention, but I couldn't. Not only was I late to class, but he was here. And I'm regretting just coming to school in the first place. 

I emotionally feel like crap. Kayda yelled at me first thing this morning and now I have to suffer through sitting next to Caleb. 

I regret that night, I regret letting Kayda talk me into going that night, I regret my life, I just wished I could disappear into an abyss and never return. 

I look up at the board and am able to absorb some of the information and jot it down in my notebook. 

Eventually, the bell rings and class is dismissed. I grab my belongings as I mindlessly speed walk out the door, not caring who I bump into along the way.


End file.
